The present invention relates generally to the field of fibers for reinforcing materials and more specifically to the field of fibers embedded in a high temperature glass-ceramic matrix.
In a wide variety of applications, fiber composite materials, incorporating fibers into a surrounding material matrix, provide higher structural performance than traditional, bulk (i.e., non-fiber-reinforced) materials. Such materials have been used in aerospace applications including turbo machinery, rockets, and advanced structures, automobile applications, biomedical applications, and the energy industry. Therefore, opportunities exist for fiber composite materials with increased strength, stiffness, and heat/chemical resistance.